Savior
by Priva
Summary: What happened the night Bedelia was attacked by her patient?


Daniel James was the most memorable patient Hannibal Lecter had ever had. He had an severe case of schizoaffective disorder, but refused medication. His delusions became, it seemed, worse with each passing session. He began to believe that Lecter was an angel, a direct agent of God, himself, and as his mood began to spiral out of control, he became more and more frenetic.

"Would you be interested in him?" Hannibal asked his own therapist over their customary glass of wine.

"Tell me again why your care is no longer suitable?"

"I've become a part of his delusion," sighed Hannibal. "He is unable to hear me now." He inhaled the sent of the rosé. "But even before then he did not take my advices regularly. When he was lucid, he spoke sometimes of troubles with his mother. Having a female psychiatrist may be of more use to him."

"Very well," she responded.

Hannibal had feared that Daniel would react poorly to the news, but he seemed content, and even excited at the prospect. Still, Lecter was wary, and so he swung by her office midway through Daniel's first session. Everything appeared normal; the lights were on inside. Nevertheless, he strode to the door, checked under the welcome mat, retrieved the key from the mailbox, and entered the house, but not before slipping on gloves from his breast pocket.

The sticky smell of blood wafted through Hannibal's nostrils. Bedelia was nearby; so was Daniel. He heard nearby noises, and walked with a fast pace to the kitchen. Bedelia was pale; there was a small scratch on her face. Daniel hovered over her, scarlet-stained knife in hand, but stood upright when he heard his name called.

"Daniel." Hannibal's voice was calm, cool.

The man's eyes lit up. "Doctor Lecter!"

Bedelia's breathing was loud and shaky.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Lecter took a small step toward the man.

"I'm getting rid of-can't you see? Can't you see she's the _devil_?"

Bedelia was paralyzed. "Why would you say that, Daniel?" asked Lecter, taking another, very small step.

"She's getting in the way of me and you," he said fervently, his eyes wild. "She's getting in the way of me and _God_."

Lecter's eyes moved briefly toward the object in Daniel's hand. "Give me the knife, Daniel."

Daniel brought the weapon to his chest, cradling it as if it were an infant. "W…no!" he screeched, voice cracking. "No, no, don't you see, Doctor Lecter? Don't you understand?"

"Daniel. Come closer to me, Daniel."

The man took several steps toward Lecter, still desperately clutching the knife to his breast.

"Good. Now hand me the knife, Daniel."

"No," Daniel said quietly, standing completely still.

"Daniel," said Hannibal, "A mere knife can't kill the devil."

Bedelia whimpered quietly.

"Yes…Yes..."

Hannibal stepped toward Daniel. "It's useless," he said, looking him in the eyes.

"N-No," stuttered Daniel weakly, "No, she's gotten to you, it's-"

"Are you really arguing with a messenger of God?"

"I…I..."

"Daniel, you know what you really ought to do with that knife."

The man brought the knife inches from his eyes. "Yes...?"

"You need to remove that blasphemous tongue."

Bedelia shuddered. She clenched her eyes shut and heard rustling, and noises of struggle, followed by muffled, pained moans and the sound of thrashing arms against what she assumed was her counter. His cries were loud against the near-silent air, which was punctuated only by the woman's gasps. When sounds ceased to come from his mouth, she opened her eyes. Bedelia felt her legs give way, and she tumbled to the ground.

"Bedelia." Hannibal turned to her and lowered himself to her level. His eyes were warm, but this only made her breath quicken. She could feel herself becoming dizzy. She would not look at the man lying on her floor.

"Bedelia, you need to call the police."

Warily her eyes met his. She could not speak.

"Tell them he came and he tried to kill you, but he choked on his own tongue. He was disoriented. You pushed him away and then he died. I came here for my appointment and happened to find you, very shortly after it occurred."

Bedelia looked at him, but words would not come. He took her hand and let her to the couch, and brought her a blanket and some water. He dialed 9-1-1 himself. Then he checked her appointment book and scribbled his name inside.


End file.
